Counter
This page is about the keyword. For the attribute, see Counter (Attribute). "Counter" ( Kauntā) is a keyword which, when attached to an ability, allows you to use it during either player's turn on any phase, and in response to opponent's actions and abilities as well. Rulings *'Q:' If both player want to use a Counter, which player should use it first? *'A:' The turn player will be the first to use a card or ability. After that, the non-turn player will get to use a card or ability with Counter before the turn player's card or ability resolves. Against that, the turn player cannot use another card or ability, even if it has Counter. For example: **Player A casts something. **Player B casts a Counter. **Until the chain ends, the turn player cannot use any ability. List of Cards with Counter Ancient World Spells *Bold Dragon *Dragon Flame Cascade *Dragon Fortitude *Dragon Outlaw *Dragon Prudent *Dragon Thunder *Dragonlution *Gathering of the Armed Dragons *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Rineryusho *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryubokushihai *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryuzenshakuma *Manliness Spirit Shield *Rise & Fall of Dragons *Vigorous Dragon Wave *Wrath Trigger Size 0 *Dragon Kid, Loose Size 2 *Emerald Dragon Emperor, Jedaflight *Flame Strike Deity, Agosbruch *Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies *Light Fairy Dragon Emperor, Aurora *Phantom Dragon Emperor, Lucus Vision *Savior Dragon Emperor, Amyurei *Wicked Dragon of Fabrication, Demonica Size 3 *Armored Dragon Emperor, Shvarious *Demonic Fire Alliance Boss, Burn-nova *Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant Danger World Spells *Battle Aura Circle *Battle Spirit Infusion *Battle Spirit Unite *Bold Retaliation *Demon Break Slash *Demon Slay Barrier *Demon Slay Slash *Double Guillotine *Fanged Dragon Declaration *Hundred Demons Destructive Power Raiga *Lord Aura Meditation *Phoenix Wall *Shredding Battle Wall Size 0 *Armorknight Naga Size 1 *Armorknight Gargoyle "A" Size 2 *Armorknight Sphinx *Armorknight Wall Lizard *Fighting Dragon Emperor, Demongodol Ark Darkness Dragon World Impacts *Distortion Punisher!! *Violence Familiar! Items *Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff *Steel Fist, Blacknuckle Spells *Black Armor *Black Dragon Shield *Bloody Dance *Dark Energy *Death Counter *Death Grip *Death Shield *Devil Stigma *Guillotine Cutter *Life Dwells in the Flames of Hades Too *Midnight Shadow *Purgatory Flame that Resides Within the Body *Redupsion Blood *Sudden DEATH! * *Vampire Fang Size 2 *Death Ruler, Gruen *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Gairahm Lance Dragon Dragon World *Astral Force *Blue Dragon Shield *Buddy Buddy BAAAAAN!! *Determination of the Fist Fighter, Grapple Soul * Double Squeek Hammer Dragon * Dragoaccept, Oath of the Fifth Omni *Dragobond *Dragodefense *Dragoenergy *Dragon Barrier *Dragon Breath *Dragon Change *Dragon Guard *Dragon Heart *Dragon Knight, Socrates * Dragon Treasure, Dragopotion *Dragon's Seal *Dragonic Air Raid *Dragonic Assault *Dragonic Charge *Dragonic Counter *Dragonic Forcefield *Dragonic Formation *Dragonic Loop *Dragonic Paratrooper *Dragonic Shoot *Dragonic Survive *Dragonic Thunder *Dragosolid *Fist of Crimson Battler *Flying Dragon Shield *Gedo Shield *Golden Dragon Shield *Gospel of the White Dragon Deity *Green Dragon Shield *Hundred Demons Formation, Thunder Mine Stance *Hundred Demons General, Iyonorasetsuryu *Knight Counter *Knightenergy *Lord Dragon Shield *Primeval Dragon Shield *Proof of the Omni Lord *Red Dragon Shield *Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle *Super Armordragon, Aura Sword Dragon *The Skies in your Hand *Three Stars Cavalry Dragon, Pizza Land "36" *Ultimate Neo Dragon, Drum the Future *Victory Slash! *White Dragon Shield *Wolf of Mibu *Wrath of Dragon Dungeon World *Command of the Water Lord *Divine Protection of Shalsana *Dungeon Explosion *Dungeon Pit *Fortune Select! *Guardian Dragon of the Ruins, Meteor Rain *Hades Dragon Chief, Red Arrogant *Hidden Crossbow *Pillar of Fire *Quiescence of Cassiade *Staff of Monster Master, Alerta Generic * Barbed Wire *Battle Deity Robo, Azul Dragon *Battle Deity Robo, Dark Wolf *Battle Deity Robo, GIZAI Emperor *Battle Deity Robo, Trout Soldier *Battle Deity Support *Castling *Chessenergy *Damage Control *Disturb *Emperor Shield *Fortune-shield *Operation Restraint *Pawn Storm Hero World *...Or So the Dream I had Went *Body of Steel *But He is of the Lowest Rank *Emergency Trans! *For Such an Attack to... *Gaigrander, "Analyze Form" *Gaigrander, "Finish Form" *Grand Calibur, Fullgunes *Hero Climax! *Hundred Demons General, Braiden *I Have No Business with the Likes Of You! *I Leave...the Rest to You *I Won`t Let that Happen! *I'm Finished with You *I'm Still Alive! *I've Seen Through Your Moves! *You've Finally Done it! *It's Here, the NEW Suit! *Justice Will Prevail! *Rescue Dragon Mach Braver *Somehow Made it! *That is an Afterimage *There, I See It! *Unexpected Twiiist!! *Why is there a banana peel here!? Katana World *Absolute Sword, Azure Cascade Formation *Art of Body Replacement *Art of Item Blasting *Clear Serenity *Demon Way, Fool's Festival *Demon Way, Geppakugiri *Demon Way, Kiribusuma *Demon Way, Noroihikagami *Demon Way, Oborogenbu *Demon Way, Sakurafubuki *Demon Way, Shienrekka *Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen *First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Hyakaryouran *Hundred Face Ninja, Muraku *Lightning Speed, Tsukiusagi *Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya *Ninja Arts, Half-kill *Ninja Arts, Mat Flipping Technique *Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze *Ninja Arts, Steel Ball *Runaway Female Ninja, Yukishiro *Secret Arts, Dance of the Guardian Swords *Secret Sword, Comet *Secret Sword, Glittering Star *Secret Sword, Moon Fang *Secret Sword, Morning Star *Secret Sword, Shooting Star *Secret Sword, Star Crusher *Shooting Cross Knives, Right-hand *Spinning Windmill Knives, Back-hand *Striking with the Back of My Sword! *Sword Skill Bare Hand Intercept *Sword Skill, Sen-no-Sen *Water Technique, Minawagakushi Legend World *Ainsel's Damage Rebound *Berserk Gard *Breathen Gard *Dashing in the Moonlight, Red Cap *Divine Protection, Prydwen *Fairies of Hard Work *Great Spell, Weiterstadt *Heroic Spirit *Holy Grail *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Nemesis Thunder *King's Wave, Caliburn Grief *Oswira Gard *Power of Mythology *Scorn of Gremlin *Shield of Achilles *Stallion of the Divine King, Sleipnir *Starfall Night *The Wydar Sarkal Magic World *Abra Cadabra! *Barriermaster, Shadowflash *Bastin Caps *Begone!! *Bestie! *Check It Out! *Chillax! *Demon World Bouncer, Andoras *Epic Fail! *Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel *Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever *Great Wizard of Blue Flames, Zestin *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Do or Die *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Pathetic *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitsuito *Key of Solomon, First Volume *Magic School, Sephirot *Magical Goodbye *Nuisances of Trolls *Oops! *Overstand! *Quick Summon *Solomon's Shield *Speed Summon *Street Racer, Eligos *That`s How I Roll *Todo of the Unseen Hands *Witch of Illusions, Luvia the Mirage *You the Man! Star Dragon World *Barracal Barret *Dragonarms, Galver Anchor *Earth Barrier *Proto Barrier *Shining Rain *Speculight Ring *Star Guardian, Jackknife "Full Burst" *Sudden Wormhole Other *Thunder Claw, Narukami List of Anti-Counter Cards Dragon World *Dragon Bind Attack